


Nine Paths

by kayura_sanada



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Slight Lima Syndrome), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Because Kyuubi, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Control, Dark, Dildos, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knifeplay, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Short Refractory Period, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, The Bare Vestiges of Plot, Torture, Training, Trapped, because Hidan, forced pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayura_sanada/pseuds/kayura_sanada
Summary: Akatsuki finally has the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in their grasp. All that's left is to break the bond between the Kyuubi and its vessel and make both their own.This is a line up of AkatsukixNaruto. Darkfic. Do not read if this isn't your thing. Originally posted on AFF from 2014-2015. The fifth chapter was originally posted in 2017.
Relationships: Deidara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hidan/Uzumaki Naruto, Kakuzu/Uzumaki Naruto, Sasori/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	1. First Gate - Deidara

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I'm ignoring the whole 'need sequential bijuu' to get to this. Takes place just before the two-and-a-half year time skip is complete.
> 
> Also obviously, this is a work of fiction. In reality, rape is rape, and no one in their right mind endorses it. That said, please enjoy this dark fantasy where no real people get hurt. ❤

Naruto blinked his eyes open. His gut felt as if someone had punched a hole in it, and he gasped at the sensation as he took in his surroundings. Dark. Open, something he wasn't expecting. Very dark. And silent.

He tried to sit up and found his hands wrenched behind him, held in place by what felt like iron clamps, his hands touching his opposite elbows. It took some serious shuffling to get himself up, and when he reached for his chakra, he found nothing but the cold touch of his shackles.

He remembered getting attacked. Jiraiya had been out on his usual round of sightseeing, leaving Naruto alone to figure out how to channel the Kyuubi's chakra. Jiraiya was still recovering from the last horrible encounter with the Kyuubi's power, and Naruto had hoped to get it under control before the old man returned.

The attack had happened quickly. At first it had only been Itachi and his partner, the shark guy. But as soon as Naruto started fighting them, two more showed up. And then two more. And as he'd fought off two, then four, then six, then twelve, he'd finally fallen to sheer numbers, the Kyuubi snarling under his skin. He remembered something curling tight into his abdomen, so tight it was as if a clamp was twisting his organs into knots. He remembered feeling pain – a lot of it – as something clicked around his throat. He thought he could still feel that something even now, though he couldn't raise his arms to check. Then he remembered darkness.

That would be when he woke up here.

Lights flashed on, and he flinched as his vision popped red. He squinted his eyes and looked around... then up. Statues like hands held in supplication rose on either side of him, and as he peered upward, he thought he could see the forms of people. The Akatsuki members. He looked around again, this time searching for an exit, and saw behind him a monument of some monster's head. He cleared his throat and tried to peer past the figure, but the light didn't extend that far. He tugged on his chakra, but to no avail. It was like reaching for an illusion; the feel of his power slipped through his fingers like dust. “Where am I?” he shouted, glaring up once more at the figures above him. “What are you planning to do with me? Huh?! I'm not going to make it easy for you!”

“Holy fucking shit, does this brat ever shut up?” one of them said. He glared toward where the sound originated, but the lighting wasn't good enough for him to be able to tell just who said it. Each man stood on an individual finger, still as statues themselves, save for one pinky finger – there, no one stood.

“The ritual's begun,” someone else said, this time from another part of the room, and Naruto turned his head in that direction. He still couldn't tell who spoke. “Whoever wants to go first, go. We have little time before the Sennin discovers this location.”

“I'll go, un.”

One of them moved then. Another, the first who'd spoken, made an aborted, almost annoyed sound. He was ignored. The moving one hopped down from the right index finger to the palm, then to the floor. Naruto struggled to get his feet beneath him to stand.

The man was definitely Akatsuki, and he wore the cloak to prove it. Naruto managed to stand and hunched down, prepared to fight. The blond before him laughed. He stuck his hand in a pouch on his belt, and Naruto could swear he heard the sound of something being gnawed on. Was there a creature in there? He tensed. The man chuckled again. Did he ever lose that smirk of his? “Nice to meet you, un. Shall we get started?”

Naruto hardly waited for the man to finish speaking before launching himself at him. He raised one leg to kick the man and called once more for his chakra. This time when he felt it slip through his fingers, he thought something might be pulling it away. Was it the clamps around his hands, the thing around his neck, or the thing on his stomach?

The blond barely bothered to respond. Naruto felt slower than a slug as he moved, and the Akatsuki member needed only to whip out the hand not in the pouch to grab Naruto's ankle.

Only then did Naruto realize that his shoes were missing. Had he lost them in the fight? And then he realized that the hand holding him felt wrong. Even as he struggled in that grip, there was something off. He realized the palm was a bit wet. Was the man sweating? Scared? He should be!

Then he was flipped over, his leg pulled from beneath him, and he landed hard on his back. His arms dug into his back, and he gasped as the metal cut through his shirt and into his skin.

The other Akatsuki members just watched from their perches. Even better; so long as they fought him one on one, he had a chance. He struggled to once again get his feet underneath himself, hampered by the crippling sensation of not having chakra. It was like a limb was cut off. He called for the Kyuubi and realized he couldn't feel its presence. The gut-twisting sensation had to be to blame for that one. That left the cuffs or the choker to be what cut him off from his chakra. Unless that was also caused by the stomach thing?

The blond stepped on Naruto, halting his progress up, and just pushed down with his chakra. With nothing to protect him, the feeling was like being crushed beneath a thousand weights. The breath nearly stole from his body. “Sit still, un. We haven't even started yet.”

Started? On the ritual? Right, because Akatsuki wanted the Kyuubi. Well, he wouldn't give it to them. They would have to pry the bijuu from his cold, dead body. And like hell he was going to die before he became the Hokage.

“Get off me and fight,” Naruto growled.

The blond just kept sneering. “We aren't fighting. I've got the opportunity for a new kind of art, un. And I'm gonna be make you a masterpiece, un.”

“Remember, Deidara,” someone said from above. “Don't kill him.”

Deidara waved an arm in the general vicinity of the voice high above them. “I know already. Geez.” Then Deidara focused fully on Naruto once more. “This is where things get fun, un.” And he grabbed Naruto's hair and yanked his head up. The hand that was in the odd pouch came out, and Naruto jerked as it turned toward him. That hand had a mouth in its palm. He watched with wide eyes as that mouth chewed on something, then started... started _vomiting_. It was a brownish-gray liquid, and Naruto's stomach churned. Was that mouth going to throw up on him? What the hell for?!

He twisted beneath the foot, managing only to pull a few strands of hair free of Deidara's grasp. The man just shook his head. He felt the choker far more strongly then as his neck contorted back and forth. The choker didn't so much as budge. If anything, it dug further into his skin. Tight. It was tight. “Hold still, un.” He opened his mouth to shout down the man's throat, but that vomit was turning into something. It was taking a shape. “Do you know what this is?” Naruto blinked at it; the vomit was coalescing into something a few fingers thick and about a hand long. He had no idea what it was. “It's my art, un. A bomb.” He waved it a bit. “You don't have any chakra right now. Do you know what a bomb would do to you?” Naruto had a good idea.

Someone above them made a displeased noise, but someone else laughed. And he found that, while someone was at least advocating his life, it was still up in the air. A small part of him started noticing just how vulnerable he was. It made something push wildly against his chest.

“Be good, and I won't make that face of yours explode. Okay, un?”

Naruto snarled before he could think. “Can't you talk like a normal person?”

That grin never wavered. “First,” the man said, “these need to go.” He pulled out a kunai, and Naruto thought to steal it before he found his head shoved back against the stone floor. He gasped, and that kunai slipped underneath his shirt. He hitched a breath as the sharp point touched his chest, then slid down. A small flash of pain told him the blade was cutting a red line in his skin, but the sound of cloth ripping was what stole his breath. Just beside the zipper, the shirt ripped in two, exposing his chest. He saw the small beads of blood rise to the surface. Someone above them chuckled.

Deidara looked him over as if looking over wares. He played that bomb of his over Naruto's chest, toying with the space between his pecs before lowering it down over the wound. It closed very slowly, much slower than usual – so the Kyuubi's innate ability to heal him remained, but it was weakened.

Another slice, finally, then another, and his shirt fell away. He twisted beneath Deidara's grip as the man situated himself more comfortably overtop Naruto. He played that bomb over Naruto's skin, his eyes slightly glazed, as if his thoughts were miles away. If ever there was a chance, this was it.

Naruto jerked beneath Deidara's hold and bucked up, trying to get him off. Deidara chuckled and shoved him back down. “You have no power right now, un. You might as well lie down and enjoy the experience.”

Experience? What exactly were they planning to do?

It only hit him as that kunai came back, slipping beneath the waistband of his pants. He yelped as the cloth ripped beneath the blade and struggled madly as Deidara traced a line down to his ankle. His shoes – his shoes hadn't been lost in the battle. They'd been taken off in anticipation of... of _this_. He wrenched madly for freedom.

“Do I need to hold him for you, Deidara?” someone called, and Deidara turned and snapped.

“Stay out of this, Sasori!”

Naruto pulled his leg back for a quick kick, but once again it was caught. This time he recognized the wetness for what it was and shuddered as something – a tongue – licked against his anklebone. That kunai returned, this time cutting a bit deeper, the beads of blood trickling down his thigh and calf as the last strip of clothing was torn from him.

Naked. He was naked on the floor of the Akatsuki hideout and they couldn't _possibly_ be planning what he thought they were planning. “What the hell do you think you're doing?” he asked, relieved to find his voice once more as the scraps of his clothing were thrown to the side. “Are you crazy? Let me the hell go or I swear I'll–”

“Yes, yes, whatever, un.” And one of those hands covered his mouth. He prepared to keep shouting, anyway, when a tongue slipped into his mouth. He jerked.

The tongue swept in and licked deep, taking advantage of his shock to go deeper still, then start pounding in and out, like... like... Naruto shuddered and bit the offensive thing. Deidara hardly hissed, but at least the thing retreated back into the palm.

“Time to teach you some manners, un,” Deidara said, that sneer curling a bit. The thing in his hand – the bomb – went to the floor as the man grabbed one of Naruto's thighs in each hand. He struggled, kicked, and shouted in triumph as he managed to get one leg free. He rolled roughly to his feet and made to escape.

One hand grabbed his arms, still trapped behind his back, and yanked him backward. He stumbled over something – _that damn bomb_ – and yelped as that hand clapped over his mouth again. The one on his arm let go and slid along one thigh to his front, along the edge of his pelvis until – oh, god. He squeezed his eyes shut as that wet palm curled around his limp member.

Something squirmed by his foot, and he felt it like a worm inching its way up his leg. He tried to shake it off, but all Deidara had to do was squeeze hard, harder, until he whimpered and stilled. The instant he tried to cry out, that tongue was back in his mouth. He tried to bite it again, but it slid back before his teeth could catch it. This time it bit _him_ , digging painfully into his lip. And again, when he yelped, it slid in. He shivered. It was impossible to defeat.

As if the thought was spoken aloud, Deidara took his new complaisance to mean he could start licking Naruto's dick. He jumped at the sensation of fingers around his cock and a tongue following the trail of a vein. Another cry, and that tongue inserted itself back into his mouth. He shuddered as the thing on his leg finally reached his waist. And thank everything, but the mouth-hand on his dick moved. He nearly cried in relief and tried again to bite the one in his mouth. Another tactical retreat.

Those fingers trailed once more along the edge of his hip and finally curled over the thing on him. He couldn't look down, not with Deidara's hand forcing his neck back slightly. He could only stare out into the darkness, out to the statue and the shadows around its edges, as the blond man rubbed the thing – oh, he recognized the feel of it now; it was the bomb again – and finally played it along his backside. He stiffened. Deidara chuckled. “Get used to it, un,” he whispered, his breath hot on Naruto's ear, and then the man wedged it between the cheeks of Naruto's ass. He jerked again. Tried to yell at the man – felt that damn tongue swerve in.

Distracted, he only focused back on the bomb when the man pushed it slightly in. He nearly screamed at the pain of it. He tried to pull away, but the hand over his mouth stopped him. Elegance in fighting was lost as he tried to squirm free. The thing was shoved a bit further in. Even through the tongue in his mouth, he heard his scream. Someone above them made an obscene noise.

“Hush, un. If you relax, it won't hurt as much. It's coated, un. Relax.”

How the hell could he relax with an Akatsuki member shoving a bomb in his ass?! He pulled and twisted and tugged as hard as he could; stomped on the man's toes and tried to wrap a leg around the man's to trip him. And still that thing was slowly wedged, bit by bit, inside him, and it _hurt_. It was like he was being ripped in half, and finally he found himself falling to the pain and just screaming and choking on the tongue and arcing his back as if to escape the agony. It felt like more than a hand's length; instead as if a mile-long spear was being shoved into him. Tears sprang to his eyes as the push continued. He felt filled to the brim, as if there was no room inside him anymore, yet it kept going and going. The tongue kept stabbing, in and out, in and out, sometimes taking a moment or two to explore, curving over gums and teeth and a few times wrapping like a snake around his own tongue. The pain was so complete he couldn't think to fight against the feeling. And still it came, more, more, through his ass and up and up. A tear slid down his cheek.

Finally it was finished, and he breathed hotly into the mouth against his own as the pain, like a fire burning from his ass to the rest of his body, spasmed and shot through him. He was bent slightly at the waist, his entire body perspiring from the torture of it. His ass clenched spasmodically against the pain, doing nothing but making it worse. He winced at it again and again. Deidara was almost patient as Naruto suffered through it, until finally Naruto thought he could breathe again. He hated how his body was starting to adjust to the feel of the thing inside him.

And then the hand came around and wrapped around his once again limp cock, and that tongue flicked out. He jerked, and the pain in his ass rose to a crescendo. He cried out against the mouth, and the tongue ate the sound. He could only whimper as those tongues tormented him, playing against his lips in a facsimile of a kiss as that hand slowly pumped him, that tongue sliding up and down against the vein on the underside of his cock. The feel made his cock jump, which made _him_ jump, which made the pain spring to life once more, and once again the tongue lapped up the soft sounds he made as he tried to adjust.

Gods. He didn't know how long it took, but finally that hand against him made something in him respond, and suddenly he was erect, almost straining, and Deidara was cooing at him. Encouraging him. His heart hammered in his chest. Oh, gods. No.

“Remember,” that person above them called, “both of you have to come. You pull his loyalty to us and away from the bond at the same time, or it won't be enough.”

Deidara just grunted, yet the words sang in Naruto's ears. What? Both of them? He was... he was... he groaned as that hand around him went a little bit faster. He was almost used to the feeling of something stuffing him up, and it didn't hurt anymore. He didn't know if that was from adjusting to it or from the Kyuubi's power, but he found his hips jerking into that damnable hand without pain spreading out from his ass. He was kept straight by the hand still wrapped tight over his mouth, the tongue playing uninterrupted now, his thoughts whirring around the sensations of his cock and his mouth and his ass, his body confused, his mind garbled in shock and horror. He was responding to it. To this man's touch. And he couldn't find it in him to stop it. Gods help him, he felt sick, but he was close. Even with the thing in his ass, even as he felt himself clenching around it as if his body didn't know what to do with it, even still, he felt himself near climax. Gods help him, he was going to come to this man's touch. What the hell did that make him?

Then suddenly that hand around his cock left, and gods help him, but he whimpered at the loss. _Escape_ , something in him said, but just as he tried to gather himself together to do just that, the bomb in his ass was wrenched away. It hurt, and his mind shook as he tried to recover. Something behind him shifted.

 _Free. Safe_. Now he could fight back without having to fear the thing exploding in his ass. But then something else wiggled between his cheeks, and he screamed at the hot sensation of skin. _No. No!_

With one swift push, Deidara slammed his cock into Naruto's ass.

Naruto screamed again. It was the same length and width as the bomb, and suddenly he knew exactly why it had been shaped that way – to prepare him. Deidara bit hard into his neck as he settled himself inside. Before Naruto could react, that hand was back on his dick, stroking, licking, and the tongue hung deep in his mouth, licking the back of his gums, his tongue. And then it retreated as Deidara did. A small burn centered from his ass, then faded, almost inconsequential as that hand played around him again, up and down, the teeth barely grazing the bottom of his dick. It stopped at the head of his cock for a moment and licked the tip. He sobbed into the tongue as it – and Deidara's cock – both slid slowly back into him. He shook at the twin sensations as Deidara gnawed fiercely on his neck, a hot trail to his shoulder and back up.

Deidara slowly picked up the pace, pounding harder in and out as the tongue echoed each movement. The man's fingers trailed over Naruto's dick, the thumb rubbing against the tip – the _wet_ tip, gods help him – and spreading the wetness along his length until he was slick with it. He sobbed again as his hips jerked into the touch with no conscious order from his brain, and while it nipped around itself, demanding to know what he was doing, what the hell was going on, gods, he felt _so close_. Why? Why? How?

Deidara's cock now hardly left him at all, instead seeming to grind deeper and deeper, the man's hips snapping into him over and over, that tongue ravaging his mouth as the other nearly wrapped itself around Naruto's cock, and Deidara bit his pulse point and said, “art... is... an _explosion_ ,” and just like that, Naruto shouted and came, his seed spurting over the stone floor. Deidara shouted, too, one fierce roar, as Naruto's body spasmed in the aftershocks, and the man's seed spilled warm inside of Naruto's ass. He froze as he felt the man's spend inside of him.

What... the hell had just happened?

Deidara pulled out and released Naruto, who sagged wearily to his knees. Deidara's seed shifted inside him. He felt some of it trickle down his thighs.

“Good job, Deidara,” the man above them said. “Sasori, you can go next.”

Naruto's eyes widened. _Next?_


	2. Second Gate - Sasori

They weren't going in sequence, not in the only way Naruto could tell; when Deidara had come from the right index finger, now Sasori, a hunched, blocky shadow, descended from the left thumb. When he entered the light, however, Naruto thought he could almost understand. These two were the first to join Itachi and Kisame against him, acting as a team in much the way Itachi and Kisame had. But as this Sasori moved forward, he looked like nothing more than a hunchbacked old man, and though Naruto could still hardly understand what was happening, the very thought of this old man fucking him made him want to vomit. He struggled to get to his feet. His legs were unsteady. Deidara's come slid down his legs. He felt sick.

The old man crawled forward, his clothes little more than rags, but still managing to cover his whole body like a cape. Sasori made a deep sound of dissatisfaction as someone above cleared their throat. Another snickered. Naruto shivered. The snicker was Deidara.

Sasori twitched, and something like wooden blocks falling to the floor scraped across the salty air. Naruto tried to get into a ready stance, but the discomfort in his ass switched quickly to pain, and he winced and floundered. He flushed. Someone above chortled. Then the old man opened up like a moth from a cocoon and out stepped... someone Naruto's age. He froze all over again, his mind running through the idea of being raped by a teenager like him and not knowing if he should be angry, insulted, confused, or... or god help him, relieved that it wasn't a wrinkled, pruny old man.

Then he straightened his spine and launched himself at Sasori, refusing to think about any of it. Sasori raised his hands in preparation for the attack, and Naruto ducked down. His heart hammered. The man had stepped out of his turtle shell. He was vulnerable. This time, he wouldn't fail.

He swung himself forward and down and reached out to kick out one of Sasori's legs. And then he stopped, on a dime, unable to move. His heart leaped to his throat.

“None of that,” the young Sasori murmured, and Naruto suddenly found himself slamming down to his knees. He winced. “Now. If you would please stay still for a moment?”

Naruto tried to move, but it felt like his body had turned to stone. No. No, that wasn't quite right. He felt something on his arms, his legs, ghosting over his skin like ants. He shivered. It held chakra. What was it? He tried to test it, pulled against it, but his body didn't so much as budge. What the hell was it? It was trapping him in place.

“My strings have taken you,” Sasori said after a few moments of this useless struggling. “You're nothing more than my puppet now.”

Naruto stilled. Puppet? He wanted to argue, but Sasori seemed to make some sort of decision, and Naruto felt more tingling sensations on his face, slipping between his lips. He closed his mouth, afraid of something being forced down his throat, but instead it seemed to circle his teeth and jaw.

“Make some art, un!” Deidara called from above, and Naruto shuddered. Even that involuntary movement was trapped in place.

“I will,” Sasori said, his voice still low. Considering. “And it will be true art. Certainly much classier than yours.”

Deidara, back on his designated finger, huffed.

Art? Was that what they considered this... this... his mind blanked, unable to come up with the right words to describe this torture. He felt the tingling sensation a bit more strongly, and then his body was moving. With no authority from his own mind, his legs spread a bit, and he leaned on them, sitting on his knees, his head held high. Sasori looked down on him. He glared back up.

“There,” Sasori said, and stepped forward. And Naruto noticed where he was kneeling – as Sasori came closer, his face fell nearly into the man's crotch. Naruto held his breath.

“No puppets, Sasori?” someone called, a voice Naruto didn't recognize. Sasori didn't acknowledge the person's words, only pulled off his shirt, revealing a... Naruto's eyes widened. The man's body itself was a puppet! With a strange cylindrical box in his breast and a freakin' winch cable thing in his stomach, the man hardly looked human.

Then he removed his pants, and Naruto's blood drained away. The cock in front of him was like plastic, or rubber, something he didn't know the word for. But it was quickly rising to attention, making slight noises like it was in cellophane, and Naruto's gut churned.

“Hey, does that thing even work?” one of the men above said, and another chuckled.

“Be quiet. Of course it does,” Sasori said, destroying the small inch of hope in Naruto's breast before it could fully grow. “A man has his pride.”

Naruto struggled anew, cursing his lost chakra. Something in his gut churned, and he shuddered as he realized his ass hurt a little bit less. That meant there was enough Kyuubi chakra to heal him. Right? So there was hope. If he could harness enough of that...

Sasori stepped an inch closer, then another. He still didn't touch Naruto, yet Naruto felt his jaw open, widen – it hung nearly slack as Sasori lightly gripped the base of his cock and touched the tip to Naruto's tongue. “If you do well, I'll take those shackles off you for a bit,” Sasori said, his voice low. Still, it echoed. Deidara and someone else both chuckled.

Take the shackles off? Would that help him? At first he thought maybe it was worth it, then he rejected that. No, it was gross! Besides, he was trapped in place. What were the chances those strings would be taken off, as well?

Yet his body still scooted a bit closer, scraping up his knees further, and took the head of the man's plastic cock into his mouth. It was smooth, but large. His mouth worked to fit it in, then closed around it and... sucked. He felt the odd dick twitch. “More,” Sasori said, and Naruto's mouth opened and slid further down the shaft.

Even as his mouth adjusted, he choked. Sasori finally touched him, just a light caress on the back of his head, nearly petting him. “Good boy,” Sasori said, and Naruto found himself taking the man even deeper, until his nose pressed into that hard puppet-like body, his throat open. His eyes watered at the sensation. He couldn't breathe, but try as he may, he couldn't pull back. He trembled as his body sat pliant, that dick twitching again and again deep in his throat. That hand pet the back of his head, curled slightly into his hair, trailed down to his neck. Finally, finally Sasori pulled his head away, as if Naruto had needed to be forced to stop. He breathed deeply as Sasori pulled his head back to look at him. Saliva ran down his lip. “Do you want more?”

God help him, his body ignored his orders once again. He nodded.

Sasori led him back to his cock, and Naruto reached out with his tongue and licked it. Someone above chuckled. Someone else catcalled. He rolled the head on his tongue – k-kissed the tip. Then Sasori touched the back of his head again and said, “stop teasing me,” and Naruto took him full in his mouth again. All the way down, until once again his throat worked to accept the length, and then – and then he started pumping.

It was such a foreign movement, he didn't understand how he did it so smoothly. But he kept his mouth open and worked his body back and forth, that damn hand still petting his hair, that fake cock flowing in and out of his mouth. Sasori made a couple of noises, nearly loud, lusty, and Naruto felt sick. He kept taking it in, and suddenly he could taste something bitter and salty on his tongue. His eyes widened as he realized just what it was, but he didn't stop. In fact, he started hurrying, going faster, taking it in and out so fast that disgusting, slurping noises emanated from his mouth. Sasori started humping into his mouth, nearly choking Naruto, yet he actually _groaned_ and went faster still. That horrible bitter taste got stronger.

“Enough, pet,” Sasori said, and though Naruto bristled at the name, he obediently sat back. A trail of spit – and worse – linked his mouth to that... that thing. His heart thudded in his chest. “Here,” Sasori said, and waved a hand. The clasps on his wrists released with a metallic snap and clanged to the ground.

There was no release of chakra. No release of muscles, either; Naruto's hands remained behind him. He felt the strings around his wrists and upper arms and wanted to snarl. His mouth, however, continued to gape, as if begging for Sasori's cock to return.

Sasori chuckled at the sight. “Eager, aren't you?” _No!_ he wanted to cry, but instead, he hung his tongue out like a dog. Someone laughed. “All right, little puppy. Here you go.” And Sasori held out his dick. “Go slow, puppy, or you'll get spanked.”

Naruto's heart screamed as he once again moved to accept the cock into his mouth, nearly panting as if eager, when he was instead tired and weary from fighting against his bonds. That plastic thing, still cool to the touch of his lips, slid back inside his mouth. The bitter taste returned. “Slow,” Sasori reminded him, and he closed his lips over the shaft and hummed, a string playing around the collar on his throat until he did it again. Sasori groaned.

His throat closed around the cock head, and he found himself moving back, then forward, his knees spreading slightly farther apart to hold him up better. His head twisted a bit, until the dick hit the back of his throat a bit differently, and then he started – he started speeding up.

Sasori grabbed his head and pulled it back, his brow raised. “What did I say?”

Naruto's jaw worked; spit dribbled down his chin. Something actually slithered into his skin – a string. “Don't...” He coughed slightly; the thing in his throat nearly hurt. “To go slowly.” He looked up. Those eyes still glared down. His mouth opened again. “Master.”

Several people chuckled at that. A couple cheered. One clapped.

“And if you didn't obey?”

His blood drained away again as he understood. But he hadn't...! He hadn't been the one to go faster; the bastard had _made_ him do it! Yet he was going to be punished, anyway?! “I... I would be spanked, master.”

“Very good.” Sasori nodded approvingly and lightly pushed Naruto back. “Assume the position, pet.”

Naruto had no idea what the hell the man was talking about, but his body moved, anyway. His hands finally came out from behind him, and his muscles spasmed, even as his arms pushed against the floor. He turned around, showing Sasori his back, and leaned down – no. No!

Yet he still placed his head on the ground and pushed his knees up again, until his ass sat up above the rest of his body. More cheering. Naruto's breath huffed in and out, nearly panting again. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Almost,” Sasori said, and Naruto was moving again, grabbing his – grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them. He groaned in humiliation, surprised when the sound actually left his lips.

Someone laughed.

“Good boy. Now.” That wooden clacking sound started again, and Naruto thought he heard the poof of something appearing. A weapon? He wanted to tense, but his body remained loose. His mouth hung slightly open, taking away even his ability to bite his lip as Sasori moved around him. That hand touched his ass, rubbed teasingly at his hole. He felt wetness there, felt it dribble slightly. “Such a slut,” Sasori said, and Naruto trembled. He wasn't. He wasn't.

That hand trailed up as Sasori made his way to Naruto's front, and Naruto floundered. What was going on? Didn't spanked mean on the butt? Or was this going to become torture? He almost hoped it would. Torture he could understand. Not this.

Then something touched him from behind, and he jumped. It was another movement that was allowed, and he wondered if maybe Sasori's control had dimmed while he'd been jerking off in Naruto's mouth. He strained against the strings. They didn't move. Cool fingers traced his ass, even as Sasori came to a stop in front of him. The finger slid right into his hole. He yelped.

“Now,” Sasori said. “You will count every hit, and you will apologize for not following my command. Do you understand?”

Naruto's throat itched. “Yes, master.”

“Good.” Sasori cupped Naruto's face and raised it slightly. “Keep your back bent,” he said, and Naruto's back arced like a bow, his ass and face in the air, his torso low. That finger inside him wriggled. He gasped and nearly cried in relief when it slid back out. Sasori knelt before him. That cock was back in his eyesight. No. No, no...

He yelped when pain suddenly rose from his ass. The slap echoed in the room. He tried to turn his head. He thought he saw something brown, wooden – good god, a puppet. It was a puppet; Sasori had called a puppet, like Kankuro, to spank his ass. Tears filled his eyes.

“Look at me,” Sasori said, and when Naruto did, he saw the raised eyebrow. His mouth opened.

“One. I'm sorry I didn't obey you, master.”

“Good boy.” And he was pet again. And then came another hit. He jumped slightly; the hit came just between his fingers and centered squarely on his ass. This second one made a slight slopping sound as Deidara's semen wet whatever the puppet was using to beat him.

“Two. I'm sorry I didn't obey you, master.”

More pets. Naruto flushed in shame. Sasori's cock bobbed slightly before his eyes, and he watched it, unable to see anything else, as the third strike ran home. “Three. I'm sorry I didn't obey you, master.”

The pain in his ass was excruciating. The puppet seemed to be hitting the exact same place every single time. And the sounds were somehow worse; he could imagine that man's spunk flying like spittle all over the room, testament to what he was doing, what his body was allowing... he apologized a fourth time, then a fifth, and it was almost a relief to say it and receive the pet. It distracted him from the pain, the agony that seared like fire along his rim and ass cheeks, and once, when the puppet missed – probably deliberately – and hit his fingers, and he yelped even louder, and Sasori cooed at him, and god help him, but he leaned into that horrible touch. Tears streamed down his face as he numbered a tenth, eleventh, twelfth. And the pain only got worse.

“Shh. There, there, now. Say it.”

“Twenty. I-I'm sorry I didn't obey you, master. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please forgive me, make it stop...”

“Good boy. Good.” More pets, and Naruto's chest heaved. The squelching sound was almost gone now, but his ass was wet with the spunk that had splattered onto the puppet's paddle-weapon, and his ass had to be bleeding, it had to be, because there was so much pain. “Here. Distract yourself, puppy.”

Sasori held out his dick, and Naruto eyed it for only a second before his body moved forward, even as a part of him begged for his body not to do it – and his lips wrapped easily around the length, and it felt _familiar_. God. He pulled it in and sucked on it for a second before opening his mouth wide. Another slap jostled him up the length further, but his open mouth kept him from biting the length. He wondered if the man would have even felt it if he had. Still, he leaned away from the cock, let it slide out of his mouth, and recited his line for the twenty-first time.

Again, the dick in his mouth, and again the paddle, over and over. Twenty-five, and past, despite how much he'd hoped it would end there. Finally he only let go of the cock to speak the words, then hunted down the cock again, desperate to make Sasori happy enough to make it end. He ass throbbed like lava.

“Forty,” he sobbed, “I'm sorry I didn't obey you, master.”

“Good boy.” Sasori's hand rubbed soothingly in his hair. “All on your own. Good boy.”

And Naruto's eyes widened as he realized the itching in his throat was gone.

“Now turn around. You'll finally get your prize.”

Prize. No. No, no... but though the itch was gone, apparently the rest of the strings weren't, because Naruto's body slowly twisted until he was lying on his back, looking up, up toward the ceiling, so far away as to be nothing but a black mass. Then Naruto's own hands curled around his legs and he lifted his legs high, up nearly beside his ears. His ass seemed to tear from the pain, and he winced.

Sasori rubbed the heated flesh with those cool hands, and though it felt like rug burn, it also felt _good_. He sighed as the fire was momentarily doused.

Then one of those fingers poked into his hole, and he jumped and yelped; his ass wasn't happy with that. But Sasori shushed him, and he snapped his mouth shut, terrified of it getting worse. If the paddle came back...

Another finger, then a third, and Naruto threw his head back as Sasori stretched the aching skin. Then the man blew on Naruto's cock and he nearly shouted. He barely managed to bite his lip in time. One of those cool hands wrapped around Naruto's cock. He couldn't believe it. He was in too much pain to possibly... but then that tingling sensation returned, and his jaw went slack as his member came to attention. Sasori pumped him some more. “Such a good slut,” he said, and Naruto wanted to shake his head, rage against him – he was _forcing_ the erection, forcing... but then the tingling feeling slid _inside_ his penis, moving like a worm into the tip and he shouted and jerked. His member jumped. He wriggled beneath Sasori, trying to escape the feeling, or maybe, god forbid, maybe to help it along, he didn't know. It slid a bit further inside, a bit more, and kept twitching like it was alive. “Ah,” he said, and jerked again; Sasori's fingers continued stretching him, and he didn't know how to escape both sensations. He found himself thrashing his head back and forth and arching his spine, his legs still curled by his head. He moaned.

Then Sasori hit that something special in Naruto's ass and he nearly screamed. His entire body spasmed. “Ah, ah! I...”

“Good little pet,” Sasori whispered, and he pulled his fingers out. The string inside him wriggled a bit faster. Naruto jerked and bucked, his head thrown so far back his neck didn't touch the floor. Sasori rearranged himself above Naruto and pushed his legs even further up, forcing Naruto's ass up, displayed for Sasori's pleasure. Sasori touched his cock to Naruto's entrance and stopped. Naruto groaned, fidgeted, and finally looked with glazed eyes on Sasori, until he was penetrated by those bright red irises. Only then did Sasori slip inside.

It was full, and hot, and his ass burned as the tortured skin stretched, but the worm-string went crazy. Naruto _did_ scream then, and his hips bucked. Sasori held him still and slid that last millimeter inside. Naruto groaned deeply, his voice nearly mirrored by Sasori. And then Sasori wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock and started moving.

The string inside him felt even thicker with Sasori's hand around him. He felt it everywhere in him, tip all the way down what seemed like miles, every tiny sliver pressed against him, Sasori's hot cock inside, pushing deep, deeper, faster, until that spot was hit again, then again, and Naruto screamed again, nearly gone, white behind his eyes. He thought he might have been begging.

“Call me master,” Sasori said, and he did. “Say you love it,” Sasori ordered, and Naruto did as bade.

“Master,” he said again, “master, I love it, please...” He caught himself and gasped in horror.

“Beg me to come,” Sasori said. When Naruto hesitated, Sasori pumped hard and said, “pleasure or pain, Naruto, my pet. Your choice.”

Pain. The puppet. Naruto thought it was still in the room, somewhere, but he couldn't care enough to check. He just didn't want to feel it again.

Better for it to end, he thought, and felt the thing in him wriggle. He gasped. “Please,” he said. “Please let me come... master.”

The words burned on his tongue, but Sasori pumped him faster, that string quivering deep, a bit deeper. And then that place was hit one more time and Naruto bucked and came. Sasori followed with him, that hot wetness filling Naruto once more. He felt sick, almost, but his body still shuddered in the last throes of his climax, and he just couldn't find it in him to care.

The lack of concern was what concerned him the most.


	3. Third Gate - Hidan

“Mm. That spanking shit's got me hot. I'm goin' next.”

Sasori hardly managed to step away from Naruto's prone form before someone – the loud someone who'd been calling out from the start – jumped down from the left index finger. One deep voice sighed. Another, before the man even landed on the ground, said, “Remember, Hidan. We need him alive. _Alive_.”

“Yeah, yeah. Jashin's sake, fucker, shut up about it already.”

Holy crap, the man was carrying a giant three-bladed scythe. And he didn't seem prepared to drop it, either.

Sasori backed away, slowly returning to his old man cocoon, and Naruto found himself leaning up, those strings still attached. An old man once again, Sasori lumbered slowly toward Naruto. He froze, but Sasori just walked past him. Then he found himself standing up as Sasori once again latched his hands behind his back. Only then did the strings leave his body. He nearly crumpled to the ground.

“Whoa, there.” The man called Hidan grabbed his shoulder and held him up. The fingers dug deep into muscle, and Naruto winced. The man grinned. “Stay up. It's no fun if you just lie down and take it.”

Naruto couldn't possibly survive it again. When was it going to be over? He considered running for it. The man in front of him certainly seemed distracted; he was pulling out some sort of triangular pendant and bowing his head to it. He even seemed to be saying something – something like, “forgive me.” But Naruto already knew that without his chakra, he would be stopped in seconds. And most likely punished again for trying to run.

But if he could just hold them all off long enough to get enough of the Kyuubi's chakra...

Yes. He felt it again just as Hidan looked back up. The ache in his ass was slowly lessening. It wasn't as quickly as before, but it was something. If he could grab just enough of it, he might be able to take these guys by surprise. And if he could do that...

“What're you thinkin' about, huh?” Hidan pierced him with a wide grin and cocked his head. That scythe remained on his shoulder. “Wanna run? Go ahead.” That grin widened.

Yes, he would certainly be punished. The man looked thrilled at the prospect. Naruto lifted his chin. Still, his mind blanked when it came to saying something. He could still feel the semen in his ass, dribbling down his legs. He could still remember his own mouth begging for it. He felt like crawling inside a hole and dying.

He clenched his fists. “You people are pathetic. I never knew how weak Akatsuki was, that they couldn't even afford to fight like men.”

That grin widened still. Hidan hummed. “Oh?”

Then he swung his scythe at Naruto's chest.

Naruto could only dive to the ground before he was sliced into chunks. He felt the air whoosh over his head as he landed on his side, unable to catch himself with his hands caught behind his back.

Some above tsked. “Hidan!”

But Hidan just laughed. “Oh, I ain't gonna _kill_ the little fucker. But no one talks trash like that without an ass-whoopin'.”

Naruto struggled to get his feet underneath him. Once again, the sliding ooze of come dribbled from his ass, and he shook as his body clenched, unclenched. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra again, and he fought to take some for himself. But all it did was center on his ass and deaden the heat. His shoulder, hurt slightly from the fall, stopped throbbing with every heartbeat. Hidan seemed to notice it. He grinned. “Oh? I've never had such a resilient toy before.” He licked his lips. Naruto managed to get one of his legs beneath him, now that moving his legs no longer made his ass muscles spasm. Hidan's eyes were wild, untamed. Naruto didn't even know what he was looking at. He thought the man might have been taken over by Gaara's one-tails. He was mad.

That blade came down again, and Naruto rolled to dodge it. It sliced thick into the concrete floor. The _hell_ the man wasn't trying to kill him. And despite everything, he had no intention of dying. Not here, not to these sickos. Not until he was Hokage.

Someone above made an angry, threatening sound, and Hidan laughed. “Piss off, fuckers,” he said, and flipped those watching the bird. Naruto struggled once more to his feet. “Eh, guess we'll have to play another game, shorty.” Naruto glared. He already knew that any of this man's games would end up bad for him. “Here.” The man slammed his scythe into the stone floor and started making symbols with his hands. Naruto prepared to run, to dodge, to do whatever he had to in order to stay alive. “Shi ni Nigiri no Jutsu!”

Something grabbed his feet.

He yelped as those somethings pulled his balance out from under him. Without the ability to use his hands to maintain his balance, he fell quickly onto his back. His hands, trapped behind him, dug deeply into his spine. He winced.

“There. How about some fun?” The man picked up his scythe. Naruro's heart leaped to his throat. Someone above shifted. Hidan looked up and scowled. “Oh, shut up, assholes. I'll keep the little fucker alive.”

But the man leaned down with a dangerous leer and, before Naruto could blink, shoved the handle of his scythe into Naruto's ass.

He screamed.

The thing wasn't thick, not really, but Naruto had failed to notice a tether between it and the Akatsuki member's hand, and it burned like rope as it punched into him. And then it was _long_ , too long, and Naruto thought he could feel it in his stomach. He writhed, trying to get the thing out. All it did was make the hilt slide in the juices left inside him. It touched that something that made him freeze. Gods help him, that place made this awfulness feel good.

Hidan laughed. “You like it, huh?” He grabbed Naruto's cock none too gently. Another garbled scream. Naruto looked down, trying to figure out how to squirm free, but his gaze caught on the man's nail polish on his fingers, then on the bone hands holding his ankles. The hands swelled up from the stone as if passing through from some other place below them. Naruto shuddered.

Hidan pumped Naruto once, twice, his grip just this side of painful, and moved the hilt of his blade until Naruto screamed again. He arched his back to try to escape, but Hidan just shoved it in that little bit further. Naruto contorted. “There we go,” he said, like Naruto's screams were what he was searching for. Naruto shuddered, panted, as Hidan finally stopped and let the scythe go. It was still in Naruto's ass. When Hidan let go of his member, he was relieved to see his slight erection had eased.

“Remember,” someone above said, but Hidan snapped a quick curse word and they shut up.

“I fucking know what I'm doing. Bother me again and I'll kill you.”

Oh, please, Naruto thought, please let them start fighting each other.

But no one spoke up again, and finally Hidan grinned down at him again. “Wanna see how far you can go?”

Naruto didn't understand the question. Didn't think he wanted to understand the question. He glared at the man as best he could while trapped on the ground and struggled to at least sit up.

Hidan linked his hands in the symbol of the dragon. “Grip!” he said.

Naruto heard the bones clank together this time as two more hands sprouted from the floor, this time clutching his shoulders. He was slammed back to the ground. He grunted.

“Now, where were we? Oh, yeah.” He leaned over Naruto, his knees around Naruto's thighs, his hands beside Naruto's head. “Toys or hands? Which?” Naruto scowled. “Both? Good choice!” And Hidan dug his fingers into Naruto's waist, bent down, and bit Naruto's neck. Hard. He groaned. Though it was useless, he tried to wrench free from the hands on his shoulders. The movement only served to dig Hidan's teeth in deeper.

Those fingers, finished bruising fingerprints into Naruto's skin, trailed heavily up until they spread lightly over Naruto's chest. Hidan worked his jaw back and forth, until Naruto hitched a tiny moan over the sensation of those teeth baring onto his skin, then finally through the layers. Naruto felt his blood bead up. Only then did Hidan stop, pull back. And then he sucked the blood up. His fingers squeezed around Naruto's nipples until his back was arched again. Until he grunted lowly.

“There,” Hidan said. “That's a good start.” He looked Naruto over like one might a tasty dish. A small spot of blood – Naruto's blood – sat on his lip. He licked it clean. “How about we put a few more marks on you?”

The man left, for a time, only to come back. “You're paying for that,” someone above said. Naruto thought it might have been Sasori. Whoever it was, they were obviously speaking of the whip in Hidan's hand.

“The fuck I am,” Hidan said with a grin, and raised it over his head. Despite himself, Naruto flinched. Hidan's eyes nearly _gleamed_ at the movement.

When the whip snapped against his chest, Naruto couldn't help but cry out.

“You belong to me,” Hidan said, kneeling down to trace the line of red. Naruto's breath hitched. It was like a line of fire had been drawn from his left collarbone to below his right pectoral. It hurt even worse when Hidan slid his finger down the line. “You may have been treated with kid gloves by the artists, but don't think for a second that I'll be as polite.”

Naruto could hardly imagine any of that having been polite. “I don't belong to anyone,” he said.

Hidan grabbed his flaccid member hard enough to break it. Naruto winced. “Don't worry. You'll learn soon enough.” That hand wrenched up around his dick, down, then up again. Naruto moaned and turned his head to the side. It hurt. He struggled to escape the hold as Hidan kept it up, more and more. He thought his dick might shrivel up from the touch. Thought it might be bleeding – one check, though, and he saw it wasn't. Yet.

“Here. Need some help?” Hidan put the whip down and grabbed up the hilt again. Naruto keened. “Yeah, there you go. Can't get it up without something in your ass, can you?” Naruto shook his head, but it didn't stop Hidan from pulling the hilt out and thrusting it back in again. Naruto shouted. Spasmed. It _hurt_. “There you go. Just accept it. You're our little slut now, and you're going to learn how to please all of us.” Naruto shook his head. Opened his mouth to say no way, absolutely not – but the hilt went out and back in, and he just cried out as the pain mixed with a horrible pleasure as that rough, coarse rope slid over that place inside him. Hidan laughed and pumped him some more. This time, a part of his dick responded. Hidan stopped and picked up the whip again. Naruto heaved in a breath. “When I hit you, I want you to say you belong to me. I want you to splay your legs open. Don't worry, they'll move for you.” Hidan gestured to the hands on Naruto's ankles with a wide, wide grin. “But take your time doing it. Don't ruin my fun.”

Fun. Fun? Naruto snarled. And then the whip came, snapping against his chest, right above his right nipple. Naruto jumped and cried out. He'd thought the spanking unbearable. This was like putting oil on his skin and setting it ablaze.

He refused to say it, even as Hidan cackled and whipped him again and again. The pain took over his entire compass, each layering on top of the other until there was nothing but fire. Bells rang in his ears. His hands, numb from the weight of his body atop them, beat into his back with every hit, his body wrenching beneath the crack of the whip. Each breath shuddered out, a gasp and scream and artless wriggle as he tried in vain to escape the pain. And all the while Hidan laughed, laughed, and said, “are you going to say it? No? How about now? Oh, do take all day!”

The worst part was feeling the Kyuubi chakra inch its way forward, healing him when he thought he couldn't take anymore, until all it was doing was keeping him conscious for it all, for the next lash of the whip. And just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Hidan paused, knelt down, and grabbed Naruto's cock again. His grip was even more painful now; any tiny budge of pleasure Naruto had felt had been overpowered by the agony all across his torso and legs. Hidan twisted the hilt, no longer thrusting but rolling, and tilted it up. Naruto jumped and yelped as it flashed against that place. Hidan carefully aimed and rolled, and Naruto let out a shocked, sobbing gasp as molten heat flashed up and down that place, centering on his cock despite himself. Hidan laughed and pumped, pumped, his fingers digging into the sensitive skin. Naruto barely squirmed; each movement tore at the open wounds on his flesh. “Look at this! Cum!” And Hidan flicked the bead of pre-cum off Naruto's tip. The finger scraped the tip, beat slightly against it, just enough for pain to ricochet up and down Naruto's dick. The drip landed square on Naruto's chest. Hidan got up and snapped the whip right there, hard enough for Naruto to wrench his back off the ground and scream. “Will you say it? Do you even remember what it is?”

Naruto struggled to breathe. To think. When the next whiplash came, he didn't even move. He didn't on the next, either. The pain was becoming normal, even as it grew. He closed his eyes. Maybe he would die. Maybe–

Hidan flashed the hilt up onto that magic place again, and Naruto contorted, pulled from the haze he'd fallen into. Hidan's gaze was sharp on him as he writhed. “No escape,” he said, and Naruto's heart pounded. Just that small vibration on his wounds made the pain come back to the forefront of his mind. He moaned. Hidan grinned. “There you go.” Another few short thrusts, a curled hand around his somehow-still-there erection, and finally he got up. Naruto saw the whip returned to his hand and flinched before the man could even raise it. Hidan cackled with glee. “Can you say it now? Even if you can't, your body seems to be learning.”

Naruto heaved in a breath. The next flash of pain seemed new, somehow, like being pulled back to reality had made everything take on a sharper focus than before. The fire lanced across countless other lesions, lighting every single one of them at the same time. Naruto screamed, then again, and again, and Hidan only laughed and urged him on. “More! More!”

Finally, he gasped, and said, “I belong to you!”

He snapped, yelped, bucked under the pressure of another lash. “Again!”

“I belong to you!”

Another flash of horrible pain. “Again!”

“I belong to you!” Tears beat down Naruto's face.

“Again!”

“I belong to you!” Naruto screamed, but it wasn't enough. Again, and again, until he realized the man might only be doing it for fun, and didn't care what Naruto did or said. The tears rolled as pain licked up his thighs, dangerously close to his member, until he had to stay utterly still through the pain or risk agony much, much worse. After every lash, he was ordered to say the line again, and again, until without being commanded, he said it, and finally until he murmured it without cease, even as the whip danced across his skin.

And finally Hidan dropped the whip, pulled out the scythe. Naruto looked down at him with glazed eyes, vision still slightly blurred from the tears that trekked a worn path to his ears, into his hair. He heard a small susurration and watched in a daze as the hands turned to arms, then entire skeletons, who knelt on one patella and held Naruto's legs on their shoulders. Without preamble, Hidan shoved himself inside Naruto's hole. Naruto hardly flinched.

“There. Seems like you've figured it out,” Hidan said, his grin wider than Naruto would have thought possible for a human. The hot, hard length of the man showed just how much he'd enjoyed the sight of Naruto breaking before him. One of those polished hands wrapped tight once more around Naruto's cock. He managed to angle himself to hit that place, and Naruto's dick jumped. The man's hand was still too tight, but Naruto's dick responded anyway, as if it just wanted to get it over with. As if Naruto was that desperate for some release from the pain, and the orgasm was the only way to do it. As if he really was a slut.

He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling as Hidan slipped noisily in and out, not even managing to tear Naruto after he'd been prepared by first two other members and then by Hidan's own weapon. His body trembled as the pleasure fought with the pain of his contorted body. Hidan grunted loudly as he thrust in, over and over again, and Naruto felt something in him, something horrible, respond. His breaths came in pants. His vision blurred. Need felt white-hot against the lining of his skin, and it curled like lava through his dick. He thought he might be getting used to the feel of something hot in him, something beating out a rhythm into his ass. It made him shudder. And, like a learned phenomena, it made him hard.

The ceiling was hidden in darkness. It gave him no respite from the feel of Hidan, in and out, grunting and groaning, and when Hidan leaned down and bit Naruto on the mark, right where he had before, Naruto could only jerk as the pain came over him anew. Hidan's hand kept pumping him, non-stop. Naruto tried to shake his head as the pleasure curled tighter inside him. His entire body hurt, he was bleeding everywhere on his front, and still he felt that need inside him. He didn't want it. Yet he bucked into it, just a little, then again, because it would feel better than the pain, and it was expected. Hidan sucked hard on his neck and punched harder, faster, deeper. “Come, my little slut,” he said. And when Hidan grabbed Naruto's hips with fingers like claws and pulled Naruto onto his dick, seating himself deep inside as he came, Naruto came, too. It tore a sob from his throat.

It went on too long. Forever. And when it ended, when Hidan pulled out and looked him over with a laugh, the pain got worse and worse. Naruto didn't know if Kyuubi could heal it.

“He'll need time to recover,” someone above them said as Hidan released the skeleton things back to wherever they'd come from. Naruto heaved in several breaths. “We'll give him an hour. We can't waste any more time than that. Then you can go, Kakuzu.”

Someone grunted, but Naruto heard a familiar voice speak up. “No. I will go.”

Naruto's gut sank through the floor. That voice belonged to Itachi.


	4. Fourth Gate - Itachi

Naruto didn't know time like most ninja did. He couldn't sit and count the minutes down. All he could do was lie, too hurt to move now that the link was gone, and feel, one by one, the worst of the injuries close. It took time. Too much time; Naruto knew they wouldn't all heal by the time... by the time Itachi's turn came up.

His gut clenched, twisted. He wanted to puke at the very thought of Sasuke's brother doing that to him. Yet another part of him was resigned, horribly resigned, and he railed against it. He didn't want to accept what they were doing to him. Didn't want to fall to their depravity.

He curled onto his side the moment he could stand to do so. He was hyper aware of his nakedness, just as he was hyper aware that none of Akatsuki had actually left for the hour of his recuperation. In fact, save for the times individuals had come down to... to... do things, they'd all stood up there on the tips of those fingers. He remembered, as if looking back on the past of someone else, the talk of some sort of ritual. Maybe they needed to be up there to complete it?

Something close to hope blossomed in his chest. Now all he needed was a plan.

“It's time,” someone above said, and Naruto tensed. He saw movement on the right thumb, a gesture of some sort. And then Itachi stepped down off the right ring finger. Naruto struggled to get up.

“Naruto.” That deep voice made Naruto shiver and look up. He found Itachi walking toward him, that sharingan gaze assessing. He waited for some filthy insult, or some sort of innuendo. But Itachi said nothing more. Naruto's chest still hurt, his ass ached, but the Kyuubi's power had managed to heal enough of it that the wounds had all mostly closed, save the deep ache in his shoulder that still burned but no longer felt like broken shards of bone were cutting into his veins. As he sat up, he noticed his ass didn't hurt half so much as it probably should. He hadn't gotten a lick of the Kyuubi's power for himself.

He had to get those bastards off their pedestals. It was all he could do. Maybe if he hit them? But no; without his chakra, it would just be another injury for him. Maybe he could make them come down? How?

He glared at Itachi as he got onto one knee. His arms hurt from being trapped behind him. It was a minor enough injury that the Kyuubi seemed to have skipped over that wound. Or maybe it would have hurt more? He didn't know. He didn't know how much time had passed, save the hour; it felt like eons. “You gonna beat me, too? You're lucky I don't have my chakra; you'd be begging me for your life otherwise.”

Itachi's brows didn't furrow. His lips didn't quirk or fall. He was like a robot. But thinking about robots made Naruto think of Sasori, and he didn't want to remember those moments.

Naruto resigned himself to a useless fight. But if he didn't fight, he might fall into despair. And he couldn't. He couldn't just lie down and let these bastards use him. No matter how pathetic his attempts would be. No matter how quickly he might be defeated. Would be defeated.

He ran forward, nearly tripping as his ass pinged a new level of pain. He felt the Kyuubi's power encircle his body, focusing on his injuries even as Naruto ducked down, trying to trip Itachi up. The man didn't seem to so much as move, but suddenly he was closer, to Naruto's right. He was just as expressionless as ever. Naruto snarled and tried to headbutt the man in the chest. It wasn't surprising to find Itachi's hands on his shoulders, holding him out from the man's body, too far to make contact.

But he fell to his knees, anyway, as shocking warmth zinged down from Itachi's touch to his cock. He gasped. Itachi's fingers dug in, and the pleasure beat into his skin.

“I've caught you in my Tsukiyomi,” Itachi said, his voice monotone. Those fingers flexed again. Naruto wriggled. Gasped again. “While what we do will still happen, it will be pleasurable for you. Now listen to me.”

Naruto bit back a groan and tried to pull away. Any small hope he'd had that this wouldn't happen had been dashed. _What we do_. What _we_? Itachi finally let him go, and Naruto stumbled to his feet. He pulled his lips back and bared his teeth, not realizing he looked exactly like a trapped animal. “Listen to you?” He spat. “What possible excuse could you have for this... this...” He couldn't find the words and hated how vulnerable and scared he felt. His ass no longer throbbed with every pulse, and that, more than anything else, brought his heart up to his throat. Now there would be nothing to stop them from continuing.

Itachi let Naruto take only one step away before following after him. It felt like being stalked. Naruto stumbled back. “Your mentor won't be here for several more hours. He's being led on a chase by an underling of ours. He'll be kept busy.”

Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to lose any more hope than he already had. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked. He'd wanted to sound strong. Flippant. He just sounded broken.

“So you can understand the importance of what else I'm going to tell you.” Naruto bumped against something, and he realized he'd backed himself up against the face of the stone statue. He bent back as Itachi crowded his space, as Itachi placed one hand on either side of Naruto's head and leaned down until his forehead nearly bumped into Naruto's. “So listen.”

Naruto barely dared to breathe. They weren't touching, but Naruto could feel the heat from Itachi's skin. He leaned back until his back was bowed around his arms. It nearly made his chest bump into Itachi's. He could feel the fabric of Itachi's cloak on his nipples. “I don't want to listen to anything you have to say,” Naruto snapped.

“When you hear a rumbling, as of stone against stone, and the earth shakes, run behind this.” And Itachi nodded to the statue Naruto leaned against. The man raised a thumb and slid it against Naruto's cheek. He hissed in a breath as another jolt sang along his nerves. His legs buckled. He felt his cock twitch. “Beyond the darkness, you'll find a narrowing of the cave. Follow it. It will lead to a small passage, and then to a little room. You'll find your exit there.”

Naruto gasped as Itachi's other hand came to rest on his neck. Every single finger brought new shocks against his skin. Naruto clenched his hands into fists. “Why... should I believe you?” He made to try to shove Itachi away, but as soon as he did, Itachi shoved him back with one hand. With the other, he clipped off his cloak, then, as it pooled around his feet, removed his headband. This wasn't part of the genjutsu, Naruto realized. He had to actually take his clothes off, because he was actually getting naked. Naruto struggled harder, but once more he felt the strength in Itachi's hand, the strength that came from using chakra. He snarled and reached for his own, pulled and tugged, but it slipped away, a tiny ball that was almost nothing more than his imagination. And that damn hand on his chest. He shuddered as jolt after jolt of feeling crescendoed against him. His cock actually rose. He kicked at Itachi as he twisted off his shoes – at least he didn't look stoic anymore; no one could while shimmying their shoes off – and pulled down his pants with one hand. Of course his foot landed on Itachi's bare thigh, and the burst came all over again. From his _foot_. Hell.

He fell against the wall as warmth spread from Itachi's hand. He was hard, stupidly hard from just Itachi's still palm on his chest. He breathed hard.

Itachi pulled off the shirt as much as he could, then the netting underneath, leaving them hanging off the hand holding Naruto down. When he shifted from one hand to the other and slid it all the way off, naked in the way only Hidan had bothered getting, Naruto struggled anew. His eyes caught on Itachi's member, the hard length of it despite how Itachi's eyes seemed almost to flicker with distaste. Naruto didn't want that thing anywhere near him. He kicked Itachi's shins, hoping to make him lose his balance. Itachi ignored his attacks like the kicks were mosquito bites.

Now that he was completely naked, Itachi grabbed Naruto's upper arms and dragged him to the floor. Naruto arched his back at the sudden change in pleasure, the warm, steady throb switching places, alighting nerves all over again. He bit back his groan, but couldn't help but pant for breath.

“This is better than pain,” Itachi said, and Naruto thought maybe he should argue, because feeling pleasure when you don't want to feels like your very body is betraying you, but Itachi was already tracing a path from Naruto's arms to his chest. His thumbs rubbed over Naruto's nipples, and he jerked, arching his back all over again as the feeling made white spots dance in his vision. Itachi let his thumbs rest there for a moment, then he lifted his fingers and squeezed. The electric feeling grew, multiplied, until Naruto thrashed his head from side to side and made stupid little noises. He heard someone above make a grunting noise. Good god, it sounded like someone was getting off to this.

Itachi's hands finally trailed down, and Naruto thought to maybe push him off or kick him away. Itachi just sat down on Naruto's legs, and his vision swam. He lurched up, nearly sitting, but Itachi just pushed him back down, his hands never leaving Naruto's chest. He shivered. He could feel each nerve trail after Itachi's hands, could feel the same pleasure sweep up from his legs, trapped beneath Itachi's, to his groin. But worse was the hot blaze that centered from the skin above his knee as Itachi leaned over him, granting him some semblance of privacy and bouncing the very tip of Itachi's dick against the inside of his hip. He groaned. Tried again to roll Itachi off, needing to put some space between them in order to _think_. Itachi just leaned down and sucked on Naruto's neck. He keened.

Too much. There was too much sensation. He felt the white pleasure building inside him, too fast, too much, but then Itachi's hand curled around his member and _squeezed_ , and even though it brought the white spots back, made his entire body nearly shoot off the floor, it also hurt, a little bit, like a pinch. It brought him just barely back from the edge. Itachi leaned up, looking down on him, only his legs against Naruto's. Pleasure still sparked inside him, curled around his dick. He breathed heavily.

“I will not be able to do much for distraction,” he said, pulling Naruto from the mindless haze Itachi's touch had him in. He didn't understand what Itachi was talking about. “But your mentor isn't as much a fool as he appears. He'll find you. I've made sure he won't be too late. Just be ready.”

Ready. Ready for the ground shaking and the sound of stone on stone. Naruto heaved in several breaths before he could manage, “why would you help me?”

Itachi didn't answer, however. He just leaned over, his hands on Naruto's chest, and sucked again on that spot, using his chin to force Naruto's head to the side. Naruto squirmed, shuddered, keened again. His cock jerked. “Don't let them break you, Uzumaki Naruto,” Itachi said, his breath hot against his skin, yet cooling the slicked bruise he'd formed on Naruto's neck. Those hands trailed down to Naruto's waist, leaving a white line of fire within him, then circled around his hips. One hand dipped below and cupped Naruto's balls. Naruto nearly vaulted up. The pleasure stung him, sharp, blinding pinpricks. His breath caught in his chest.

Then Itachi lifted Naruto's hips nearly to his chest, and as Naruto gasped at the zap of nerve endings where those hands touched, he slid into Naruto's hole. Naruto screamed. It was almost painful; the Kyuubi's healing must have tightened the muscles again, but he was still slick inside from the others' come, and the feel of Itachi's dick inside him – there were no words. Like a lightning strike, like a white fire, like Death gilded in gold, and he would have come if Itachi's hand hadn't wrapped tight around his cock again. He squirmed and cried out, the pleasure inside him jolting, tugging, destroying him. Itachi slid out, then slowly back in, and something – that something – got hit, and Naruto's vision left him. He bounced against the hard ground, arched up, sobbed. The next thrust was faster, shallower. Naruto grunted. Another, and Itachi had to squeeze a bit harder to keep Naruto from tipping over. Another thrust, and another, another, and Naruto cried out, keened, babbled. He thought he might die if he didn't come. It hurt. And finally Itachi loosened his grip and _pumped_. Then Itachi thrust in hard, and Naruto came. He felt the now-familiar hot rush of Itachi's spend within him, but when none of the others had bothered, Itachi pumped him empty, then kissed softly over the bruise on Naruto's neck, a near-apology, before slipping slowly, carefully out. Naruto still panted for breath as Itachi backed away from him.

It hurt, but it was such a relief from pain, from humiliation, that Naruto was _grateful_. It was stupid. He ignored the feeling as best he could as he listened to Itachi get dressed. At least now he had more hope. Even if it was false. Even if Itachi was toying with him. He needed every illusion of an end to this that he could get.

“My turn,” someone growled up above, his voice quick, as if needing to beat anyone else to the punch. Naruto curled his legs in, shivered. It didn't feel like there was an end. It felt like he would just be passed around forever.

He watched Itachi as he jumped back up to the right ring finger, his emotionless face disappearing back into shadow. Hope. He had to hold on to it.

He needed to find a way to force them off those fingers. Needed to break the ritual. Fast.


	5. Fifth Gate - Kakuzu

From the left middle finger came Naruto’s next… opponent. The man was hardly visible beneath his clothing. Naruto sat up, not bothering to try to fight or defend. Not yet. This man was expecting a battle. Naruto had tried every time when these guys had come down, and none of those efforts had ever worked. It was time to plan out some different strategy. So he watched the man, watched the other shadows looming over him – he knew who half those guys were now. He knew their abilities. He also knew they wouldn’t leave those spots. One at a time seemed to be their limit.

This one was going to be as strong as them. Naruto thought he could feel it. He hadn’t been hurt by Itachi, so the Kyuubi hadn’t needed to heal him. If he could somehow keep from getting injured – if, if, if – then maybe…

The man walked slowly toward him. Waiting for him to respond? Or was he that slow normally? “He’s disgusting,” the man said, and wrinkled his nose. With the wrapping over his head and the mask over the lower half of his face, it and his strange eyes were the only things Naruto could even see.

Then he saw more. The man pulled off his cloak to reveal a sleeveless shirt that wrinkled and bulged in odd places, his long arms bound together by lines of thick stitches. Something from that back slithered out, black and formless but coalesced. A white mask flowed with it. Kakuzu formed three short symbols and pulled down the cloth over his lips. Naruto barely saw stitches on either side of those lips before water spewed out in a burst. He yelped as it hit his sensitized skin.

The force of the water shoved him back to the floor. It sprayed over his chest, his neck, his stomach and sides, ran in thick rivers down his legs. It felt like something was punching repeatedly into his flesh. He turned on his side just so he could breathe. The jet moved. It took several moments for him to hear the quiet footfalls that said the reason for the movement was because the _man_ was moving. He curled into himself a bit tighter, not wanting to feel that horrible pressure on his lungs again. But the water just moved to his backside, sprayed hard and heavy between his shoulder blades and against his bound arms, before slowly dipping down to his crack. He jumped as the water beat against one cheek, then the other, before spraying inside.

A part of him was horrified to be hosed down like a dog. The other part leaned forward slightly, trying to give greater access. A few short footsteps later, and a hand pushed his shoulder, forced him around so his face pointed toward the stone floor, and shoved him down until he assumed a position similar to that which Sasori had made him take when he’d been punished. This time, it was only water that hit his ass. It spilled inside him. He shivered. This would probably be a good chance to run, but he felt so dirty and – as this man had said himself – disgusting that he couldn’t make himself move. As gross as it was to have an enemy do this, it was so much better than feeling the spunk of countless others inside him.

Not that he thought he would ever be clean again. Not really.

The water came for so long he wondered how the man was still breathing. The water trickled out of his ass, dripped to the floor. He leaned his forehead against the stone floor and let it continue until he finally, finally felt like all of the come was out of him. He considered running then, but as soon as he thought it, something thin wrapped around either arm and held him still. He sighed. No. No point. Not yet. He felt disgusting, but he had a plan now. Several. And if he managed to hold on to the chakra he could barely feel spilling from the Kyuubi, then he would be able to break free. He would return to the village, get reinforcements, and storm this place.

The things holding his arms eventually lifted him, and the water finally stopped. Despite being relieved to have that gunk, the dried blood and spunk and fingerprints off of him, he still felt battered and bruised, his skin pink and red from the abuse. He sagged in the odd hold, knowing where this was going to go.

Think of after, think of after, think of after…

He heard something moving. Pure curiosity, like some sort of morbid need to know what it was he was about to face, made him look. The masked blob took on some sort of shape as it ambled toward him. He froze.

“Don’t lose your temper, Kakuzu,” someone above said. “Even if he fights back.”

“I can handle it,” the man said. Naruto eyed the creature as it stepped in front of him. It was big. Huge. It towered over him, easily seven feet high, its body little more than a black, roiling mass of… of black tendrils. He thought of Sasori’s strings and blanched.

The thing leaned in close, loomed over him. He watched with wide eyes, his stomach churning as he wondered what would come.

Something else moved, slithered, the same viscous sound as when this thing before him had been born. More tiny tendrils snaked over his arms, around his legs. Unlike Sasori’s strings, however, they did not coerce but instead forced, yanking his legs apart and lifting him into the air. He sucked in a breath as the strings forced him face-to-face with the creature. The eyes of the mask held no life within them, yet they stared straight into his own. It nearly made him jump when, instead of the creature moving, hands gripped his shoulders up to his neck. Fingertips tickled over his Adam’s apple. “There’s nothing really in this for me,” Kakuzu said, his voice suddenly too close. Naruto felt the man’s breath on his back, just between his shoulders. “But an order’s an order.”

Naruto knew better than to try to beg or cajole. Still, his mouth opened. “Sounds like you’re whipped to me.”

Those fingers tightened for an instant. He sucked in a noisy breath as those hands squeezed. The creature leaned over him, black tendrils sliding from inside the mouth of the mask. He jerked, tried to lean back. The fingers gripped him as if he weighed nothing. Those black tendrils pried open his mouth and slid inside.

He made some sort of grunt as the tendrils slipped past his teeth. He tried to bite down, but all it did was make his jaw ache. Despite the things moving like worms, they were hard as stone. He nearly choked on one as it slid down to the edge of his throat. His feet, dangling in the air, tried to find some sort of purchase. They didn’t move.

He felt like he was falling, even with things all over him holding him up. The creature’s unnatural tongue snaked like a living thing along his tongue and back to his tonsil. One slipped down his throat, so far he really did choke. It kept going, anyway, until he could feel it all the way inside his chest. His body heaved.

One hand left his neck. The other held him up as if the other had never been there, as if he weighed little more than a kunai. That other hand wrapped around his pelvis and pulled his hips back. He felt the touch of heat behind him, then cloth, and finally a bulge. If that thing hadn’t been worming its way to his stomach, he would have grunted at the contact.

By now, he understood what cocks felt like. The one was still clothed, but the heat was undeniable. This man might say he didn’t have anything to gain, but he was ready to go, anyway. He wriggled as best he could, but that hand, even more than the things twined around him, held him in place. His chest heaved as he struggled to find air around the thing in his throat. If he opened the passageway enough, he found just enough space to suck in the littlest amount of oxygen. It was almost worse to get it; suddenly the muscles in his arms and legs bunched as he tried to force in more air. The things in his mouth twisted around one another until they formed one long, thick – he knew what this was supposed to emulate. He choked out a grunt and tried again to rear his head back. Nothing. He couldn’t move away from that hand.

The dick against his ass, still clothed, began to move.

He clenched his eyes shut. He knew what was coming next. That body kept moving, thrusting up as if to take him, only for the clothing to keep Naruto safe from penetration. The thing felt hugely thick, even with it sheathed in cloth. His fingers curled into fists as he tried again to heave in a breath. His need for air trumped any idea to struggle, even as his body instinctively tried to pull away. Even if he told himself to try to remain calm this time, his back arched as that cock slid back and forth, up and down. He whimpered again, this time little more than a breath of air as he worked around that long, heavy cord inside him. The others stretched his mouth wide as they formed together, nearly pulsing as they solidified into one.

Something else slithered along the floor, and he remembered that he’d heard a second one of these things being formed. His eyes snapped open as the sound stopped in front of him and grabbed his legs. The second one pushed his legs open, spreading him wide as the cords holding him accepted the unspoken order to move the bindings. He flushed at the new position; his cock, still limp for now, hung on display before the people watching from above. His ass, too, spread, his cheeks pulled apart enough that the slide of cloth behind him dug against his hole every time. He coughed up another breath of air as the hand on his hip tightened and those hips jerked faster. It was coming. And that meant he’d be forced to get hard. In front of everyone.

The thing in his mouth finally slid away, and he nearly convulsed where he hung suspended, his lungs sucking greedily at the available air as that long cord linked with the others in his mouth. His jaw stretched wide. By now, he was a bit more used to it. He shuddered at that knowledge. The thing between his legs leaned in and – that cold hardness had to be the mask – nuzzled the inside of his thigh. He struggled to look down, his mind returning to Deidara, to how he’d been unable to see anything happening below him. But he could see two bulbous black bodies before him, each shuffling around one another into some unknown position.

The mask nuzzling him pulled away just as the hips behind him did the same. He blanched. When both returned, one came with a suctioning pull, the other with a long, familiar kind of heat. He tried again to move away, his body moving without his mind. The hands were like stone. That heat nestled between his parted cheeks and slid inside. He flinched, only for an instant. But his body was used to this, horribly used to this, and that long, heavy cock pushed past the barrier of his anus with little trouble. He hissed in a breath. The thing around his cock leaned forward, opened its maw, and sucked him inside the mask. He grunted.

Every one of them moved.

He jerked out a muffled protest as the thing in his mouth plunged deep, just as the hand on his hip yanked his ass back enough to sheathe that pulsing flesh in to the hilt. The creature in front of him just stepped forward, close enough to keep his own limp dick in its own mouth. He couldn’t help himself. He struggled.

The thing kept its mouth – if that’s what it could even be called – around him, the hole taking him in filled with what felt like a thousand worms. Each pressed and pulled against him, a writhing mass that tugged his cock in every direction. He’d never felt anything like it before. Even as the cock in his ass retreated and plunged, hard and thick, inside of him again, even as the one in his mouth echoed its master’s movements, still the thing holding his legs wide undulated around his cock. It pressed up against the bottom vein, even as it loosened from above. Something slid back and forth over the head of his cock, slid around the underside, wrapped wholly around the base. The mouth contorted further, until there was no way it was normal, and wrapped his balls within the constantly-writhing confines, as well. The cock in his ass and mass in his mouth slid out, and in, out, and in, creating a rhythm by which his body moved, trapped in the air by the cords.

Of course his body reacted. As if it hadn’t been taught in these past hours how to respond the way these men wanted. As if he could ignore the way the things on his cock moved. As if he had any choice.

He clenched his eyes shut again as more crawling, slithering sounds came. He pulled at his bonds, though there was nothing he could do. The fingers around his neck moved, one by one, loosening for a moment before tightening again, and he realized the man was playing with his neck like it was an instrument. The pinky let up, ran across the sides of his throat. Tightened again. The first finger curled, then the second. The creature taking his mouth pushed deeper inside him. The fingers tightened again, and Kakuzu slammed hard into his ass, making him rock even in the tight hold of the man’s hands and black tendrils.

More things touched him. His muscles spasmed, unable to do anything else, as fingers wrapped over his nipples and tugged. Hands roamed down his sides, curled over his stomach. His abdomen trembled as it was touched, on either side. The man had even more. So many. His body became a thing for them to play with, to wrap their fingers over his neck and take over for the Akatsuki member so he could grab Naruto’s hips and ride him hard, forcing the ululations of the things around Naruto’s cock to slip and slide all over him. He choked out cries, gasps as those things slid hard and soft over the bottom of his cock, around his balls, slipping up and around as if placing pressure on every part of him, all at different moments. A tightening around the underside of his balls, against the tip of his dick, along the long upper wall of his cock’s flesh. Then, like balls of pressure, they solidified against the sides of his testes and the underside of his cock, and they stopped moving, until only Kakuzu’s thrusts forced the pressure to move along his length, and Naruto strained toward it. His cock was so heavy now if felt like it was leaking. The thing in his mouth licked deeper and deeper, taking the back of his throat with every thrust. He sucked in air through his nose when it retreated and otherwise held his breath.

Kakuzu grunted, the pace picking up impossibly faster. Naruto’s ass slammed into the man’s hips until it flapped like a flag in the wind. The slapping noise echoed in the empty chamber. Those fingers clenched so hard into his skin Naruto thought they pressed against bone. His short cries of pain never made it past the thing in his mouth, never stopped the rising rush he could now recognize inside of him. The pressure increased around him, pushing so hard his dick had to shove past it, so hard he thought it might force the come out of him before he even came. He coughed and choked on the thing in his mouth as Kakuzu stepped closer, close enough that Naruto felt the man’s body against him from neck to ass. The man rested his cheek on Naruto’s shoulder and moved his hands until they simply pressed Naruto back against the man’s hips, which rolled tight and fast against Naruto’s hole, doing little more than simulating movement. “I take it back,” the man whispered. Naruto shuddered at the feel of those lips, of that air, as they pressed against the length of his ear. “This is worth it. Maybe,” the man said, and his hips snapped up with a grunt, “I’ll do this again sometime.” Naruto blanched, even as the pressure around his cock rolled with those short, sudden jerks, until his back pulled taut as a bowstring and Kakuzu leaned in further, until Naruto was pressed both against him and against the unnatural bodies before and beside him. Trapped in place, pummeled on all ends, he choked on the thing in his mouth as shuddered, muscles trembling, as Kakuzu thrust one last time, pushing the pressure deep into the base of his cock. His choke turned into a startled, garbled cry as he came into the monster’s mouth, Kakuzu’s hot spill pumping inside him, dirtying him all over again. He barely got his breath back before the monsters pulled away, that pressure sliding up, milking him, as it left. Kakuzu held him still, even as those tentacles receded and the monsters pulled away. When finally Kakuzu had emptied himself, he dropped Naruto to the floor like a sack of wheat. He bounced on his hip and lay still, trying to catch his breath.

“Well done,” someone above them said. Naruto heard a rustle of clothing from behind him. Kakuzu, likely. Trying to get himself dressed properly, probably. “Your turn, Kisame.”

“Yeah, all right,” a familiar, scratchy voice said. But Naruto wasn’t listening.

He could feel it. Just enough. The Kyuubi’s chakra. Which meant he now had a fighting chance.

He was getting the hell out of there.


End file.
